Shattered Dreams
by Wendella-the guardianangel
Summary: Now that he is back from the gate as a normal boy, sleep is all that Alphonse enjoys and looks forward to, when the day ends. But, there may be something, or someone who doesn't want that. As a result, an unseen and undeclared fight ensues every morning. Not sure, may be multi chaptered. REVIEWS !


Author's notes: Now that he is back from the gate as a normal boy, sleep is all that Alphonse enjoys and looks forward to, when the day ends. But, there may be something, or someone who doesn't want that. As a result, an unseen and undeclared fight ensues every morning. Not sure, may be multi chaptered.

**KILL JOY: LOVES TO SHATTER HIS DREAMS**

The dark night sky that stretched, ever-lasting over the horizon, as far as one could be, suddenly crumpled up and crumbled into nothingness. Emerging like a butterfly from the cocoon of darkness, the sun stealthily started climbing higher and higher in the sky.

With the spread of light, spread the news that another day has dawned; all the darkness had been expelled from each and every corner. But we have got to have expectations. Somewhere in the hilly regions of sparsely populated countryside area named Risembool, there was a lemon-yellow house, with a flag fluttering with the word "AUTOMAIL". All the members of the house were awake and fresh, daylight had washed the house with its sunny waves but, one single room upstairs remained untouched by the supreme light.

All the windows of the room had been shut tightly and the curtains had been draw over them. The door was closed too. Inside on a single bed, laid Alphonse, the lone occupant and a lover of sleep. He had done everything; he could to stop the sun from entering his room and spoiling his sleep by prodding him, awake with his golden finger. He had a strong dislike of the morning, especially bright and cheerful mornings, painted golden by the sun. Mornings were an indication for him to rise, shine and to start physical training.

It had not been more than three months since Al got his body back, and became a normal boy once again. "Four years of shielding from sun has made his body malnourished, his muscles stiff and his bones weak. He needs to exercise lightly, but continuously everyday in order to develop the normal body strength that a boy of his age has", he remembered hazily what the doctor told Winry and others, when he was still in Central hospital.

The cloud of dreams which were shrouding Al as he lay sleeping, were slowly thinning out. He was well aware of this. If the bubble bursts, he would wake up and then he would have to face the bright and tough day. Al was trying hard to numb his senses by building up a cloud of dreams around him yet again, when suddenly a solitary sun ray managed to find its way into the room. Once inside, it made its way to Al, piercing the bubble of the dream she lay in. Al woke up with a jolt.

"Wake up Alphonse", whispered the sun ray as he stared at it with eyes filled with rage. "It's a beautiful morning, so rise and shine. Come get up and help me dispel this terrible darkness surrounding you. And besides it's the day on which teacher is going to visit us." The voice was so soft and yet so authoritative made Al feel very unwell. He had been defeated again. The same thing happened every morning ever since she could remember.

"Oh! Leave me alone" he groaned but he knew it was useless to argue with the sun-ray. Its name was Awakener (the one who wakes everyone up) but he preferred calling it "Kill Joy". No one could defeat kill joy in an argument.

Normally, kill-joy and Al would wage a kind of war against each other. Kill-joy would go through immense pain darting about the room, slipping underneath Al's bed cover, grazing through Al's flawless skin, a skin which was barely touched by sunrays, and doing many such antics, to make Al leave his bed. Al's weapon was his determination not to get up. He would lie, immovable with closed eyes, trying not to give in to kill-joy's efforts. In the end however, Al would face defeat and when Winry would enter the room at 7 O'clock to wake him up, he would find himself sitting glumly in a sunlit room.

But today, kill-joy had been calmer than usual and Al was still in bed when Winry trotted in."Al, it's so shocking to see you still in your night clothes. Getup and get freshen up", she retorted in a shrill voice.

Al sat up on bed with a happy smile. Winry then threw open the windows and light streamed in driving the darkness out in seconds. Kill-joy had mingled with all its friends and it was impossible to distinguish one sun ray from another, yet Al was sure he heard a small chuckle, very characteristic of someone. He happened to know, which made kill-joy's presence in the room known to him.

Now defeat was inevitable but such an easy defeat really distressed Al. But there as he got up to enter the bathroom, he smiled as he thought, _tomorrow would be another day,_

The dawn of yet another morning after darkness will smear itself across the sky that night.


End file.
